


Risk

by zombified_queer



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Listen I think about those photos of Lizbert and Eggabell on the second floor of their hut and I sob, Photography, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: Elizabert is a daring woman and it makes for good photos for their scrapbook.
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Risk

"Elizabert Megafig, get down from there!" Eggabell scolds. 

"Aw, Bell, you sound like my mum." Lizbert climbs the rock pillar, not even pausing to test the stability. "Got the camera?"

"I've got everything," Eggabell points out. 

Lizbert hoists herself up on the rock. It's precariously balanced and, if this were some kind of Saturday morning cartoon, it'd rock like a boat. But Lizbert's careful, moving slow and on all fours.

She looks like a lizard. Eggabell would laugh if she wasn't holding her breath.

Lizbert finds a nice balance, gets into a kneeling position, then stands on it like it's the world's most useless sandstone surfboard.

Eggabell stares up at Lizbert. She has to squint against the sun. She's impressed by Lizbert's bravery. And Eggabell's very, very worried. 

"Bell, take a picture!" Lizbert beams.

Eggabell rolls her eyes but she grabs the camera anyway. She holds it up. There's no way this will look good. 

"Say, 'I'm going to break my leg!'"

Lizbert rolls her eyes. But she gives Eggabell a grin, posing for the photo. 

Snap.

The camera spits out a photograph. Eggabell just holds it in her free paw, breath held as Lizbert climbs back down the rock. Nothing breaks. Lizbert doesn't slip.

"No broken bones?" Eggabell asks. "That landing looked kinda rough." 

Lizbert hams up a fake limp. "Oh, Bell, you'll have to go on without me!"

"Liz!"

"I think you'll have to amputate," Lizbert mock-wails, draping her arm around Eggabell's shoulders, "This is how I die! Remember me fondly, Bell!"

Eggabell rolls her eyes and shrugs Lizbert off. "I can see it now. 'Here lies Elizabert Megafig. Explorer. Idiot. Died not listening to her wife.'"

Lizbert chuckles. "If you don't bring me flowers, I'm gonna haunt you, Bell."

"There's no such thing as ghosts," Eggabell reminds her. "And besides, I think we'll live to the ripe old age of dementia."

Lizbert shakes her head. "We'll have a hell of a scrapbook to remind us."

Eggabell glances at the photo. She thought the sun would've washed it all out, but it's a good photo of Lizbert. A real keeper. 

"Looks good," Lizbert notes. "Well, should we get hunting?"

Eggabell hums in agreement.

She pulls out the book. The photo slides easily into the plastic sleeve. It'll be safe from just about everything in there. Eggabell rests her paw on the cover, only for a moment.

"Coming, Bell?" 

"Yeah!" Eggabell puts the book back into their pack. "Coming!"


End file.
